Ma petite poupée de porcelaine
by Siria Amastacia
Summary: Quand le plus redoutable des professeur s'éprend de sa douce élève... Une histoire sur le couple Ginny - Rogue.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.  
  
Ma première fiction avec le couple Ginny/Rogue, on va bien voir ce que ca va donner...

Chapitre un :  
  
Ginny Weasley était assise à la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde riait autour d'elle. La cérémonie de répartition venait de se terminer et elle pu constater un nouvel arrivage de Gryffondor. Elle regarda autour d'elle recherchant la présence de celui qu'elle avait aimé pendant sept longues années, mais il n'était pas là. Ginny avait fait son entrée en septième année, alors qu'Harry, lui, avait finit ses étude. Elle ne pourrait plus le voir tous les jours, elle ne pourrait plus prétexter de vouloir voir son frère, ou d'avoir besoin de l'aide de Hermione juste pour passer quelques minutes avec lui. Alors que tous les visages souriaient, celui de Ginny restait bien triste. Elle lâcha du regard son assiette un instant pour poser son regard sur la table des Serpentard, même Draco Malfoy, n'état plus là... Malgré ce qu'elle laissait penser, elle aimait bien le jeune blond qui passait son temps à la charrier. Puis son regard se posa sur la table des professeurs, elle remarqua qu'une deuxième personne paraissait aussi ennuyée qu'elle, c'était son professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Ginny le regarda intensément se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre si froid et si sombre. A la fin du regard elle flâna dans les couloirs n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer dans son dortoir. Derrière elle, elle entendait les préfets, rappeler à l'ordre les premières années. Sans qu'elle s'en rendent compte elle se retrouva dehors, de fortes bourrasques de vent soufflaient et une forte plein tombait. Elle n'avait que son uniforme sur elle et commença à trembler tout en continuant de marcher. Elle s'assit alors au bord du lac et se laissa enfin aller. Des larmes vinrent se mélanger aux gouttes de pluie qui mouillaient son visage.  
  
Le repas de la répartition était enfin finit, Severus Snape était d'une humeur massacrante, pourtant tout aurait du le réjouir. Le Lord Noir avait été vaincu par Dumbledore, il y avait seulement quelques semaines de cela, cet insolent de Potter n'était plus à Poudlard et ses deux amis non plus. Cependant quelque chose l'enervait et il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Se serait-il attacher au jeune Malfoy, et son départ l'aurait-il attrist ? Non, il avait eu une liaison avec son père dans sa jeunesse certes mais cela n'avait rien à voir non. Il voulait se calmer mais même la froideur de ses cachots n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à sa mauvaise humeur, il décida alors d'aller faire un tour à la recherche de quelques élèves désobéissants à qui il pourrait donner quelques retenus. Il finit par se retrouver dehors, la pluie ruisselant le long de ses cheveux. Ses pas le conduirent alors près du lac, il allait retourner au château quand il aperçut une silhouette près de l'eau, la tête entre ses genoux. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, content d'avoir enfin trouvé une victime. Alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau il entendit des pleurs et reconnut la jeune femme. De long cheveux roux cascadant le long de son dos, une taille fille, c'était la jeune sœur de Ron Wesley. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait déjà vu la jeune fille pleurer à table, comme il l'avait souvent vu lors des années précédente et tout cela à cause de ce Potter... Severus se pencha alors au dessus d'elle.  
- Mlle Weasley...  
Ginny sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir le professeur qu'elle aimait le moins au même endroit qu'elle. Il devait être à la recherche d'élèves refusant d'obéir au règlement et bien sûr il était tombé sur elle. Elle leva vers lui, un visage rougit et bouffit par les larmes, il aurait pu l'expulser à ce moment que Ginny n'en aurait rien eut à faire. Le directeur des Serpentard, la regardait tremblée, voir ainsi la jeune femme en pleur, si fragile et si innocente à la fois, toute sa colère retomba d'un coup, d'ailleurs n'avait-elle pas commencée une heure plus tôt quand il l'avait vu verser une larme à table ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Sans dire un mot, il la releva et retira sa cape pour la lui poser sur ses épaules. Elle grelottait et remercia faiblement l'homme en face d'elle. Il lui posa alors une main sur le dos l'invitant à rentrer au château. Snape alluma un feu de cheminée pour réchauffer son bureau. Les vêtements de la jeune Gryffondor étaient trempés tout comme ses cheveux.  
- Mademoiselle Weasley, votre comportement me déçoit beaucoup. Vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir que les balades nocturnes sont interdites après 22h.  
- Oui, professeur.  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et ses yeux fuyaient le regard de Snape, sans doute pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle avait pleuré, ce qui était pourtant déjà fait.  
- J'aimerais donc savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors, sous la pluie à une heure si tardive Mlle Weasley et pourriez vous me regardez quand je vous parle s'il vous plait.   
Elle leva alors les yeux vers son professeur, ils étaient remplis de tristesse et de détresse.   
- Je... Et bien je...   
Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, sa voix était si suppliante, si pleine de douleur, d'une douleur si profonde qu'il la congédia, l'invitant à retourna dans son dortoir.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les cours avaient commencé et les résultats de Ginny chutaient à une vitesse vertigineuse et le professeur Dumbledore lui-même commençait à s'inquiéter pour la petite dernière des Weasley. Elle avait toujours eu des résultats époustouflants en potion et pourtant même ceux-ci chutaient dangereusement, il eut alors l'idée d'y mêler le professeur Snape.   
- Severus puis-je te parler une minute.   
- Bien sur professeur.   
- Tu as du remarquer que les résultat de la petite Weasley allait en chutant.   
- Oui, c'est bien dommage, je dois avouer que pour une Weasley, elle était plutôt douée en potion.   
- Elle a d'ailleurs un dossier de candidature à Potio, mais les résultats qu'elle a en ce moment ne lui permettent pas d'entrer.   
- Et tout ça à cause de...   
- Je sais, Severus, cette petite est amoureuse. Tu as, de nombreuses fois, sauvé Harry et j'espère que tu pourras en faire de même avec Ginny, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu lui donnes des cours particuliers.  
Le professeur de Potion regardait Albus interloquée, ce qu'il lui demandait, impliquait de passer des heures en tête à tête avec la jeune Gryffondor. Que diraient ses élèves ? Et Serait ce vraiment bon pour sa réputation à elle ? Il accepta cependant réfléchissant au potentiel de cette jeune fille.  
  
Le dîné venait de terminé et Ginny se traînait jusqu'aux cachots. Elle avait perdue tout goût à la vie depuis que Harry était si loin d'elle. Elle se laissait aller ne prenant même plus soin d'elle-même. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient devenus gras, ses robes trop petites et des on pouvait discerner ce qu'elle portait en dessous vu le nombre incalculable de trous dedans. Virginia Weasley déprimait. Elle arriva alors devant la porte de son professeur. Severus l'avait retenue à la fin de son cours du matin même pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait venir travaillé avec lui le soir maintenant. Après qu'elle eut frapper, Severus lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Il la détailla alors, sa peau était plus blanche que jamais, elle paraissait fatiguée. Il sentit son estomac se serrait, comment l'exubérante Ginny Weasley avait pu devenir ainsi ? Il se souvenait d'elle durant son tout premier cours quand elle avait renversé son chaudron, 'digne d'une Weasley' s'était il dis à l'époque. Puis il l'avait vu grandir, s'affirmer, devenir de plus en plus jolie aussi. Mais maintenant... elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une âme en peine qui errait dans un monde où elle ne trouvait pas sa place.   
- Commençons, Mlle Weasley.   
Severus essaya toute la soirée de faire, faire à Ginny une potion convenable, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à refaire des potions de premières années, au environ de minuit, Rogue se tenait la tête dans les mains, il n'arriverait à rien ! Soudainement il entendit des gémissements derrière lui, la rouquine s'était endormis et semblait faire un cauchemar, il posa alors sa main sur son front, il était brûlant. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emporta à l'infirmerie.  
  
Severus avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, il n'avait cessé de penser à Ginny, s'inquiétant pour elle... S'il avait eu Potter devant lui, il l'aurait sans doute tuée, comment pouvait-on osé faire souffrir ainsi une jeune femme aussi belle et aussi adorable. Sans même sans rendre compte il était devant l'infirmerie, il entra alors et trouva directement Mme Pomfresh.   
- C'est plutôt grave, la petite se laisse mourir, elle refuse de s'alimenter et ne prononce pas le moindre mot.   
- Et que pouvons nous faire ?   
- Pour l'instant, rien. Elle seule peut s'en sortir... Cependant elle retournera en cours dès qu'elle sera réveillée.   
Severus retourna alors en cours. Toute la journée, il pensa à Ginny, désirant vraiment lui venir en aide.   
'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?'   
Il était plongé en pleine correction de copies quand on frappa à sa porte, c'était Ginny qui venait pour son cours supplémentaire quotidien. Severus l'invita à entrer. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle décortiquait les divers ingrédient pour en sortir seulement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle paraissait moins fatiguée et arrivait à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, cependant son visage et surtout ses yeux gardaient cette tristesse qui l'habitait. Severus essaya alors de se remémorer le visage de la Gryffondor en train de sourire mais seules des images de tristesses vinrent à son esprit.   
- Mlle Weasley...   
- Professeur ?   
- Posez donc ces ingrédients j'aimerais que nous parlions...   
- Bien sur professeur, que puis-je pour vous ?   
- Vous, vous souvenez cette discutions que nous avons eu à la fin de votre cinquième année pour votre orientation vers Potio à Paris et bien il semblerait que vous ne pourrez pas y aller.   
- Quoi ?  
Une faible lueur anima les yeux de la jeune fille   
- En effet votre nouveau désintéressement à ma matière vous empêche d'avoir les notes demandées pour accéder à cette école.   
La vie semblait renaître en Ginny.   
- Mais, je veux intégrer cette école.   
Severus refoula un sourire, la jeune femme devant elle reprenait vie grâce à lui, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur prendre part de son corps. Cette vie, qu'il n'avait pas vue en elle depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se leva alors et continua son travail y mettant une force qui renaissait doucement en elle. 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère que le premier vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira encore plus .  
  
Ginny termina rapidement son repas, elle devait encore se rendre dans les cachots. Ce soir elle allait commencer une potion du niveau universitaire et elle était toute excitée de l'affaire, elle regarda vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que son professeur mangeait encore. Elle resta à le regarder longuement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, il avait un nez plutôt crochu certes et les cheveux gras aussi, mais il dégageait quelque chose de si...   
'Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ??? Ginny tu parles de Snape l !'   
Il lui fallut à peine une heure pour réussir parfaitement sa potion, Snape était fier de son élève et ne cessait de la complimenter. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait une nouvelle robe qu'elle avait un peu améliorée, elle moulait un peu plus ses formes les mettant en valeurs. Noël approchait et Ginny allait mieux, en l'espace de trois mois Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour Ginny qu'il ne ressentait pour aucun autre élève. Il voulait la protéger à tout prix, la voir rayonnante ainsi. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle, elle était si...   
'Severus c'est ton ELEVE !!!'   
Ginny était si innocente, si douce et adorable, si pleine de vie et de joie. Il était à peine neuve heure et ils avaient finit de ranger le bureau du professeur, Elle s'apprêtait alors à sortir mais au dernier moment elle se retourna.   
- Monsieur, puis-je rester une minute...   
- Bien sur. Elle s'assit à la chaise en face de lui et baissa les yeux, son visage de teintait de rouge.   
- Je... je voulais vous remercier...   
Elle leva de grands yeux humidifiés par les larmes vers son visage et les plongea dans les yeux d'un noir de jais du professeur.   
- ... de m'avoir ainsi permis de renaître à la vie. Des larmes faisaient briller ses yeux, elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte, Severus l'arrêta alors l'attrapant par le poignet. Il essuya alors l'unique larme qui coula de ses yeux.   
- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi Mlle Weasley et pour le prouver pourriez vous m'inscrire pour une danse dans votre carnet du bal de Noël.   
Ginny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, Severus était son professeur mais il était aussi celui qui lui avait permis de reprendre goût à toutes ses petites choses qui pouvaient la rendre heureuse. Elle accepta alors.  
  
Ginny était dans la salle de bain des filles de Gryffondor, elle terminait de se laver, appliquant des soins sur ses cheveux les faisant briller encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle passa une courte serviette autour d'elle et se regarda dans une glace, de long cheveux roux cascadaient e long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins et sa peau d'un blanc laiteux faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle alla alors dans sa chambre et enfila ses sous-vêtements, un ensemble en dentelles noire qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Bien sur personne n'allait les voir ce soir mais elle voulait se sentir belle. Elle enfila alors sa robe, de la même couleur que ses yeux et se regarda une dernière fois. Ses yeux et ses cheveux contrastaient vraiment avec sa peau, elle avait l'air d'une noble de l'époque victorienne.   
- J'espère qu'il aimera...   
De son coté Severus Snape essayait désespérément de se laver les cheveux. Il lui avait fallut plus d'une bonne heure pour trouver une bouteille de shampoing perdue au fond d'un placard, et maintenant cela faisait au moins la sixième fois qu'il les lavait mais il restait desespérement sales. Il attrapa alors sa baguette magique et tenta la méthode magique. Il utilisa alors la formule pour récurer ses chaudrons et cela marcha, à sa plus grande surprise. Il sortit alors de sa douche et se regarda dans une glace. Ses cheveux paraissait doux et tombait en ondulant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il avait un corps plutôt fin mais chacune de ses formes était soulignée par des muscles présents, le résultat était sublime à voir. Il enfila alors la robe noire qu'il était allé chercher à Pré-au-Lard, le jour même. Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, à son entré quelques minutes plus tôt tous les regard s'étaient tourné vers lui mais son visage resta froid et impassible comme à son habitude. Severus avait de la prestance et plusieurs élèves le regardaient tout en murmurant combien ils trouvaient que le professeur avait un petit quelque chose de nouveau. Ginny fit alors son entrée, elle était ravissante et absolument tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Albus Dumbledore se pencha alors sur l'épaule de Severus.   
- Mon cher je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussit mais Mlle Weasley est charmante. Elle va briser bien des cœurs ce soir.   
'Et elle va commencer par le mien'   
Severus ne lâchait pas la jeune femme du regard. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait... La seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'était les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour sa jeune étudiante. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il l'aimait, à quoi bon se voiler la face. Mais, il ne devait pas, c'était son élève, elle avait vingt-et-un ans de moins que lui, tout les séparait, cependant rien ne l'empêchait d'éprouver ses sentiments et de les garder pour lui-même. Alors qu'elle traversait la grande salle et que plusieurs garçon l'abordait pour avoir une danse, Ginny continuait d'avancer en direction de la table des professeurs ignorant ses camarades de classe. Elle attendit un peu que les élèves retournent vaquer à leur occupation et à leurs hormones, elle se dirigea alors vers la table des professeurs.  
- Professeurs Snape, 'Dieu qu'il est beau', voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?   
Severus hocha de la tête et quitta la table, sous le regard bienveillant de son employeur. Il passa alors sa main gauche autour de la taille fille de Ginny, tandis que la main de cette dernière se poser sur son épaule pendant que sa deuxième se glissait dans celle de Snape. Il dansèrent alors jusqu'à ce que la musique cesse, Ginny se recula alors à contre cœurs de son professeur et repartie vers le groupe des sixième année de Gryffondor. Severus passa toute sa soirée à la regarder danser avec d'autres garçons de son age, il éprouvait une pointe de jalousie et d'amertume, si seulement elle avait pu naître 20 ans plus tôt... Songeur, la mine triste, il retourna dans sa chambre sans même attendre la fin du bal. Ginny remarqua alors le départ de son professeur et elle eut un pincement au cœur, il avait l'air si triste encore une fois. Elle lui devait tant, elle s'excusa alors auprès de son cavalier et partie à la suite du professeur. Elle le retrouva dans le grand hall, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots.   
- Professeur Snape...   
Severus se retourna. Ils étaient seuls dans le grand hall et on entendait des bruit de fête s'échappaient de la salle toute proche.   
- Mlle Weasley ?   
- Restez avec moi...   
- Pardon ?   
Ginny sortit alors du château en courant, Snape ayant juste le temps de voir des larmes parler au coin de ses yeux. Il sortit alors à sa suite, courant lui aussi.  
  
Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage quand Ginny trébucha dans la neige. Elle ne chercha même pas à se relever continuant de pleurer de tout son saoul. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la retourner, elle se retrouva alors face à face avec le professeur Snape, celui-ci avait l'air inquiet et plongé dans une totale incompréhension. Ginny le regardait à travers ses larmes puis se jeta dans ses bras.   
- Ne me laissez pas, ne me laissez pas...   
- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous laisserais Mlle Weasley ?   
- Ginny, s'il vous plait...   
- Ginny, je ne te laisserais pas parce que...   
Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas révéler à la jeune femme ses sentiments pour elle. Alors il la serra contre lui, tous les deux assis dans la neige, elle blottit dans ses bras. Elle se calma petit à petit plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Snape, ses lèvres reposant sur la base de son épaule, ses cheveux étaient doux et il sentait bon. Elle aurait voulut arrêter le temps pour que ce moment ne cesse jamais et ce fût ce qu'il désirait aussi. Il osa alors passer sa main dans les cheveux de son élève les caressant doucement. Une cloche sonnait les minuit à Pré-au-Lard et Ginny releva son visage vers celui de son professeur, elle devait maintenant rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle regarda son professeur suppliant, elle voulait rester là avec lui, elle l'aimait, même si elle ne devait pas, elle était tombé amoureuse de SON sauveur, celui grâce à qui elle était toujours la. Severus la prit alors dans ses bras, l'emmenant avec lui dans sa chambre. Il la posa alors sur son lit, pendant que lui s'asseyant sur son sofa vert émeraude. Un long silence s'installa entre eux deux.   
- Ginny...   
- Oui ?   
- ... Est-ce que...   
Ginny le regardait intensément se demandant se qu'il voulait, elle le regarda se lever alors et se pencha doucement au dessus d'elle déposant ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda alors et approcha son visage de celui de Severus déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, elles étaient douces et ferme celle de Ginny était toutes aussi douces mais sucrées tel un bonbon ou un fruit défendu.   
- Professeur...   
- Appelle moi Severus et je sais ce que tu vas dire... Tu as raison mais Ginny, je... Depuis que je t'ai vu pleurer ce jour là sous la pluie, quand je t'ai vu te détruire petit à petit, puis ton visage de nouveau souriant je me suis rendu compte que...   
Ginny posa son index sur la bouche de son professeur le faisant taire. Elle passa sa main le long de la nuque de son professeur et l'invita à un plus long baiser. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit la langue de Severus caresser ses lèvres puis les écarter pour aller caresser sa propre langue. Elle se recula un peu et le regarda. Il la regardait aussi, plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu enivrant de ceux de Ginny, elle était belle, tellement belle... ainsi vêtu elle ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine si fragile et si douce, le professeur Rogue passa sa main sur son visage blanc comme les flocons de neige qui parsemaient encore ses cheveux. Elle frissonna un peu et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bâillement. Severus lui sourit alors, la jeune femme était crevée.   
- Tiens couche toi, lui dit-il en baissant les draps de son lit, je dormirais dans le canapé.   
- Non... Dors avec moi s'il te plait...   
Elle était si adorable avec ses grands yeux, comment Potter avait-il pu l'ignorer aussi longtemps ? Du moins grâce à cela elle était à lui maintenant, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui, il avait envie d'elle, d'explorer chaque partie de son corps de la faire sienne, elle et son corps de poupée, sa petite poupée.   
- Non, Ginny.   
Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs exprimant sa surprise. Il ne voulait donc pas dormir avec elle ? La prendre dans ses bras, la câliner...   
- Comprends moi, je suis un homme et je ne supporterais pas de dormir dans le même lit que toi... je veux dire je n'arriverais pas à me retenir de te toucher... De... enfin voilà, bonne nuit Ginny.   
La jeune femme posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur et se glissa dans ses draps de soie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling  
  
**Note :** Voilà le dernier chapitre j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu.  
  
Le soleil était revenu sur Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Ginny avait passé cette nuit dans son lit. Il avait été un vrai gentleman se contentant de la regarder toute la nuit, il n'en avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Chaque nuit il en rêvait, Ginny dormant dans ses draps, Ginny frissonnant dans ses draps, c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il se réveilla. Il se rendit alors son sa douche, il ne pu s'empêcher de voir que chaque parcelle de son corps désiraient Ginny. Il n'en pouvait plus, bien sur ils adoraient ses baisers qu'elle lui donnait, il adorait la voir rougir quand il lui souriait ou quand il la regardait plein de désir, il adorait aussi comment elle le regardait durant ses cours, faisant comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux. De nombreuse fois il avait du se cacher derrière son bureau, une partie de son anatomie révélant son désir pour la jeune femme, la même partie qu'il caressait doucement en repassant les images de la soirée dernière. Elle avait bien voulut porter un uniforme de Serpentard pour lui faire plaisir... Combien de fois avait-il du se retenir de se jeter sur elle... Il s'habilla alors et se dirigea en direction de la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner.  
  
Le dîné s'était enfin terminé et Ginny se dirigeait guillerette aux cachots, elle se retenait de sautiller sur place. Elle se remémorait la soirée d'hier, la lueur de désir dans les yeux de celui qui la chérissait quand elle avait bien voulut jouer pour lui. Sa petite poupée de porcelaine... C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait et cela plaisait à Ginny, depuis quelques temps, elle aussi commençait à ressentir du désir pour son professeur, son corps frissonnant dès qu'elle pensait à lui, suffoquant dès qu'il lui caressait les cheveux ou encore le dos. Elle entra et sauta sur son professeur le renversant sur son propre bureau, elle l'embrassa fougueusement passant sa main à travers la fente de sa robe et caressant son torse. Il commença alors à lui caresser la jambe remontant petit à petit, à la surprise de rogue cette fois ci, elle se laissa faire, il pu alors enfin caresser la peau fine et douce de sa cuisse puis effleurer celle de ses fesses, cachée par sa petite culotte. Elle se releva alors en le regardant d'un œil joueur, elle se recula et pointa sa baguette sur elle- même, des rubans rouges et noire l'entourèrent alors. Elle venait de changer de tenue par magie, une grande robe bouffante rouge et noire cachait sa peau. De la dentelle bordait les contour de sa robe, ainsi vêtu elle ressemblait à une vrai poupée de porcelaine, elle prit alors une pose des plus aguichante et regarda son professeur.   
- La petite poupée de porcelaine, à ton service professeur.   
Snape émit alors un grognement sourd, il se retenait de se jeter sur elle et elle continuait de l'aguicher en toute innocence. Finalement ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui posant ses lèvres sur le coup de Snape et commençait à mordiller sa peau. C'était la première fois que Ginny se conduisait ainsi, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, elle se recula alors. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir laisser échapper ce cri, elle allait encore prendre peur et s'éloigner. Elle lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna hors de son bureau pour l'amener à sa chambre. Severus la regardait étonné mais se laissa faire.  
  
Ginny se réveilla le lendemain dans le lit de Severus, elle portait toujours sa robe, elle avait prit peur quand Severus avait essayer de caresser sa poitrine et l'avait encore repoussé, elle regardait tout autour de lui, Severus n'était nulle part en vue, elle tendit alors l'oreille et elle entendit les bruits de douche, elle se déshabilla alors avant de passer une serviette autour d'elle. Elle resta quelques minutes dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait l'eau coulant sur sa peau. Il était dos à elle et ne le vit pas pénétrer sa douche, il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand il sentit deux bras entouré sa taille. Il devina ensuite l'emplacement de sa poitrine contre son dos, son pubis contre ses fesses, son visage contre son dos. Elle était la toute aussi nue que lui mais il ne pouvait pas la voir... il voulut se retourner mais elle l'empêcha la serrant plus fort, il s'appuya alors contre le mur en face de lui laissant l'eau ruisseler le long de leur corps. Les mains de la jeune femme se baladaient le long de son torse puis elles le lâchèrent afin de retourner Severus. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand elle vit Severus détailler chacune de ses formes sans pour autant la toucher. Elle baissa lors les yeux honteuse et remarqua qu'il avait une érection, elle fut un peu dégoûtée sur l'instant mais elle ne pu détourner son regard de cette partie du corps de celui qu'elle aimait, elle le prit alors contre elle le serra, et s'entant son bas ventre presser le sexe de celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
C'était les vacances de printemps et Ginny était resté à l'école, elle préférait rester avec son professeur détesté, elle eu un petit rire intérieur, plutôt que de rentrer chez elle et de voir Harry... Harry Potter, c'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à lui depuis plusieurs mois, elle se remémorait de nombreux moment passé avec lui, Ron et Hermione quand elle pénétra sortit du château. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid une voix suave et grave l'arrêta.   
- Salut Ginn' !   
Un énorme frisson secoua tout le corps de Ginny, elle avait reconnu cette fois. Que faisait-il ici, maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin oublié. Elle resta dos à lui, refusant de le voir. Elle sentit alors sa main sur son épaule, il la retourna et lui adressa le plus grand des sourires. Il avait changé, il avait l'air plus vieux et ses cheveux étaient plus longs toujours en bataille et il était habillé comme un dieu, lui rappelant un peu Lucius Malfoy mais une version 'gentille'.   
- Salut, Harry que fais-tu ici, je te croyais au Japon ?   
- Eh bien, j'ai profité d'un break dans la coupe du monde de Quidditch pour venir passer voir les personnes qui me sont chers et comme tu n'étais pas au Terrier...   
- Oui, je....   
Pourquoi était-elle en train de rougir, pourquoi son cœur battait ainsi... Elle se sentait comme sur un nuage, son cœur se serrant.   
'Non, pas maintenant alors que tout allait bien avec Severus... Reprend toi Ginny, il est juste passer te voir parce que tu es la sœur de Ron'   
- Tu sais Ginny, je voulais te dire... Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais horriblement et...   
Ginny courut alors de toutes ses forces, elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible du jeune homme. L'air frais et ses larmes irritèrent son visage mais elle s'en fichait, elle continuait de courir toujours plus loin, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était entrée dans la forêt interdite. Elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre pleurant de tout son saoul, quand enfin elle avait trouvé la paix d'esprit il avait fallut qu'il revienne. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cette révélation maintenant ? Il aurait du la faire un an plus tôt, là Ginny aurait bondi de joie, elle l'aurait aimé comme le plus heureux des hommes mais maintenant son cœur était déchiré en deux. Devait elle se tourner vers celui qu'elle avait aimé depuis la premier jour ou bien rester avec celui qui l'avait ramenée à la vie. Après avoir vidée toutes les larmes de son corps elle s'endormit alors à l'ombre d'un arbre au plus profond de la forêt interdite.  
  
Quand Severus vu Harry entrer la Grande Salle et s'asseoir, il le regarda avec mépris et dédain, cela ne lui suffisait pas de s'afficher au Japon, il fallait maintenant qu'il revienne s'afficher à Poudlard. Il chercha alors Ginny du regard pour se changer les idées mais la jeune femme n'était toujours pas arrivé. Tous les professeurs discutaient gaiement avec lui, lui demandant des nouvelles, le félicitant pour ses prestations dans la coupe du monde. Le repars touchait, enfin, à sa fin mais Ginny n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez recouvert de ces petites taches de rousseurs si jolie.   
- Albus, je m'inquiète elle s'est réfugié dans la forêt interdite et je ne sais pas si elle en ai sortie...   
Il ne pouvait parler que de Ginny, Severus se leva sans attendre que le directeur annonce la fin du repas et se rua dehors. Il pénétra la forêt interdite sans réfléchir laissant son cœur guidée ses pas. Au bout d'une demi heure il entendit des grognements et aperçut Ginny entourée de loup. Un éclair magique sortit alors de sa baguette et frappa les loups, les faisant fuir. Son uniforme était déchiré de toute part et elle était évanouit. Alors qu'il était a mi chemin entre le château et la forêt Harry arriva à son niveau.   
- C'est bon Severus, je m'en occupe.   
- Ne la touche pas, Potter, tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça !   
Il emmena alors Ginny à l'infirmerie.  
  
Toute la nuit il avait veillé sur elle, à l'aube malgré lui, Severus tomba de sommeil. Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, la tête de Severus était posée sur ses bras croisé sur son lit. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit. C'était lui qui était là, pas Harry, c'était lui qu'elle aimait dorénavant, pas Harry. L'infirmière arriva demandant à la jeune femme si tout allait bien et si elle savait pourquoi le professeur de potion était resté là, elle lui répondit alors qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Puis elle demanda à 'infirmière de la laisser seule. Elle réveilla alors doucement son professeur.   
- Ginny !! Tout va bien ???   
- Je vais bien Severus, je vais bien.   
- J'ai eu tellement peur.   
Elle prit alors son visage entre ses l'embrassant à pleine bouche pour le rassurer, lui prouver qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait bien. Harry avait assisté à toute la scène et se retira courant dans le bureau de son ancien directeur. Deux heures plus tard Severus et Ginny étaient convoqué dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Tous deux essayaient de se convaincre que c'était pour le dossier d'inscription de Ginny mais aucun des deux n'étaient dupe à ce point. Le directeur les fixait de ses yeux perçants.   
- Harry m'a fait part d'une nouvelle des plus surprenant.   
Severus crispa ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, que se soit lui ou son père, les Potter auront décider de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'Albus leur apprenait qu'il était au courent Ginny fondit en larme, elle n'aurait jamais son dossier d'inscription, de toute manière elle n'aurait jamais ses ASPICs puisqu'elle allait se faire renvoyer, pire Severus allait se faire renvoyer. Severus avait envie d'aller la consoler mais il n'osait pas devant Albus.   
- Aucun de vous ne serons renvoyé... je sais ça vous étonne mais votre aventure à sauver deux personnes, d'abord toi Ginny, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais tu serais sans doute morte et pareil pour toi Severus, cela fait plus de vingt ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi. Cependant je vous demanderais de ne plus vous approcher en dehors des cours jusqu'à ce que Mlle Weasley passe ses examens.   
Ginny regarda le directeur, reconnaissante, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras pour le remercier.  
  
L'année venait de se terminer, Ginny était assise avec tous ses camarades de septième année, elle attendait impatiemment de savoir si elle allait avoir son diplôme.   
- Weasley Ginevra.   
Elle se leva devant le regard de toute sa famille et bien sur celui de Severus. Dumbledore lui tendit alors son diplôme de fin d'étude de sorcellerie de premier cycle, elle le brandit alors joyeuse. Comme elle était la dernière élève elle pu se jeter dans les bras de ses parents n'ayant pas besoin de reprendre sa place. Alors que toute la famille Weasley félicitait leur fille, Severus l'observait de loin maintenant. Elle venait d'avoir son diplôme plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble maintenant. L'euphorie passé Ginny s'éclipsa un instant, elle chercha partout autour d'elle mais ne trouva son professeur nulle part.   
- C'est moi que tu cherches.   
Elle se retourna et se jeta sur ses lèvres les embrassant devant tout le monde. Sa mère voulut se ruer sur elle pour l'arrêter mais Arthur Weasley la prit par le bras.   
- Tu ne m'abandonnes plus maintenant, hein ?   
- C'est toi qui m'abandonnes Ginny.   
- Quoi ?   
- Potio... Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'attendrais, Ginny, que je serais là quand tu reviendras de France et l'on se verra pendant les vacances. Prend ceci en gage de ma promesse.   
Severus lui passa un anneau en forme de serpent autour du doigt, c'était sa bague, celle qu'il n'avait jamais quittée offert par son premier amour. C'est les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle embrassa encore une fois Severus lui promettant de ne jamais l'abandonner.


	4. Bonus

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon je sais l'histoire devait se finir au chapitre précédent mais j'ai pris tant de plaisir à écrire cette petite fiction que voilà voilà petit bonus pour vous tous. Bonne lecture   
  
Ginevra Weasley, faisait ses valises. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'elle étudiait à Potio en France et qu'elle n'était pas retournée chez elle. Son meilleur amie lui avait rendu visite un an plus tôt quand la coupe du monde de Quidditch s'était déroulée en France, Ginevra avait alors été heureuse de voir Harry Potter. Elle boucla alors sa valise, son diplôme de Potion en poche.  
  
Severus Snape s'affairait, Albus Dumbledore son ancien employeur avait pris sa retraite et à la grande surprise de l'homme c'était lui qui avait été promut au rang de directeur il y avait de cela à peine quelques mois. Le soleil de juillet éclairait le parc de Poudlard pendant qu'il commençait déjà à préparer l'année scolaire suivante. Comme il n'enseignait plus il fallait un nouveau professeur de Potion mais Albus lui avait assuré qu'il avait déjà réglé le problème et qu'elle, c'était donc une femme arriverait à la fin du mois. Il préparait les emplois du temps quand la nuit tomba, il décida alors de quitter le château pour rejoindre son manoir. Sa modeste demeure n'était construite pas loin du château pour s'y rendre plus facilement pendant les vacances. Il entra dans sa demeure, elle était froide mais d'une grande beauté. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé devant le foyer de son salon ayant envoyé baladée sa cape. Il prit une photo posée pas loin du canapé et le regarda. On pouvait voir dessus une jeune femme rousse qui lui faisait de grand signe, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 18 ans et portait l'uniforme des Gryffondor.   
- Ginny...  
  
Ginevra pénétra le grand hall de l'école Poudlard, Albus avait été gentil et lui avait tout de suite donnée le poste de potion à peine avait-elle terminée ses études. La jeune femme posa ses malles à terre et regarda tout autour d'elle, tant de souvenir remontait à la surface. Elle regarda les sabliers qui affichaient toujours les résultats de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.   
'Les Serpentard ont gagné cette année, il fallait bien brisé le mythe.'  
Son regard se posa alors sur la porte qui menait aux cachots, elle pensa alors à Severus. Severus, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans, pendant ces cinq année elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, l'appelant tous les jours, lui écrivant de longues lettres quand elle avait trop de travail pour lui parler. Mais la sensation d'inquiétude qui était monté en elle au cours de ce dernier mois reprit part d'elle. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle devenait la professeur de Potion de Poudlard. Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus, était-il parti ? L'avait-il oubli ? Elle reprit ses esprits et remarqua que les elfes de maison avaient déjà emmené ses bagages dans ses nouveaux appartements. Elle décida alors de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur pour lui annoncer qu'elle était arrivé.  
  
Severus était plonger dans ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte, qui diable pouvait donc frapper à sa porte en plein mois de juillet, il réalisa alors que sa remplaçante arrivait aujourd'hui et qu'il n'était même pas venue l'accueillir. Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Il découvrit alors une jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 23 ans, des cheveux roux nattées qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses genoux des yeux bleus profond, une bague en forme de serpent a son annulaire gauche. Ginny fut surprise quand elle vit que ce n'était pas le professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait ouvert la porte, mais qu'à sa place se tenait Severus Snape, elle le vit ouvrir la bouche en signe d'interrogation mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de prononcer le moindre son elle se jeta sur lui. Severus bascula alors en arrière sur le poids de la jeune fille et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il l'attira alors à lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Il était si heureux de la retrouver, Albus lui avait fait une superbe surprise. Il resta par terre de longues minutes s'embrassant tour à tour fougueusement et tendrement. Ginny se recula alors, regardant son ancien professeur, plus rien ne pouvait les séparé maintenant. Elle se releva alors et aida Severus à faire de même, puis ne pouvant se contenir elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Severus la repoussa quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de son bureau étant resté ouverte.   
- Il me reste quelques petits détails à régler aujourd'hui, si tu allais aménager tes appartements ? Je te rejoindrais après.   
- Mais Severus...   
Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de la laisser pour retourner à ses occupations. Ginny le regardait étonné et un tantinet vexée, il ne s'était pas vu depuis cinq ans et lui préférais retourner à son travail. Mais Ginny était capricieuse et à paris, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Au lieu de retourner dans sa chambre, elle traversa la salle pour se planter devant le bureau de Snape, elle poussa alors d'un revers de la main tout se qui se trouvait dessus. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, un désir brûlait son être et Ginny avait du mal à se retenir de trembler. Elle grimpa alors sur le bureau approchant son visage de celui de Severus, puis elle s'assit dessus le regardant avec de grand qui semblait triste et implorant à la fois. Severus s'inquiéta, pourquoi un tel changement d'humeur.   
- Alors ça y est tu ne veux plus de ta petite poupée de porcelaine...   
C'était donc ça, Ginny s'était sentit rejeter. Bien sur qu'il avait encore envie d'elle, plus que de tout même, il la désirait tellement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle comme l'enfant qu'elle était quand il était tombé amoureux d'elle.   
- Si, bien sur que si Ginny... Mais j'ai du travail et... Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux tu sais que...   
Un frisson parcourut le corps de Severus, il sentait le désir monter de plus en plus violement en lui, il avait envie de la jeune femme, de lui faire l'amour, de l'entendre crier et gémir de plaisir.   
- Que ?   
Elle continuait de le regardait avec ses yeux si innocent mais qui excitait temps Severus. Ginny inclina légèrement en avant, permettant à Severus d'apercevoir sa poitrine, il déglutit la respiration de plus en plus rapide. Il ne plus se reteindre alors plus longuement, prenant soin de verrouiller sa porte, il se jeta sur la jeune femme l'allongeant sur son bureau. Il la déshabilla tant bien que mal, alors que sa main droite s'approchait de plus en plus de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Ginny n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour, restant fidèle à Severus durant ces cinq années passées loin de lui, elle se laissait faire doucement, permettant à Severus de prendre soin d'elle. Severus était doux dans ces gestes et faisait découvrir à Ginny, les plaisirs du désir et de l'amour charnel.  
  
Severus embrassait tout doucement sa compagne, une couverture posée sur eux. Il venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois, et cette longue attente n'avait rendu que plus magique. Il lui caressait les cheveux la regardant, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était assoupi dans ses bras. Elle était si belle, elle ressemblait à un ange, un tantinet déchu vu ce qu'il venait de faire. Severus se leva alors et s'habilla, il entoura Ginny de la couverture et l'emmena chez lui grâce à un portoloin. Ginny se réveilla dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle dormait dans un grand lit avec des draps de satin noir, les baldaquins autour d'elle l'empêchait de voir la pièce. Une lettre était posée sur l'oreiller à coté d'elle.   
« Ginny, Tu es dans ma chambre, fais comme chez toi et rejoins moi au château dès que tu sera prête, un portoloin t'attend sur la commode. Je t'aime. Severus. »  
Elle se leva alors et examina la pièce autour d'elle, elle était donc chez Severus. Elle s'habilla, enfilant une robe noire très sexy, elle se coiffa alors attachant ses cheveux en deux longues nattes qu'elle roula en deux demi chignons. Elle toucha alors le portoloin afin de rejoindre son amant.  
  
La première année que Ginny avait passé à enseigner avait été géniale, elle adorait son métier et les élèves avaient un contact très chaleureux avec elle. Tout se passait à merveille avec Severus et Ginny était chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Les vacances de juillet pointait enfin le bout de leur nez, Severus attendait Ginny dans son bureau, il faisait les cent pas serrant la petite boite qu'il avait dans sa poche. Ginny entra dans le bureau, Severus lui avait demandé de venir, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait d'habitude il n'en faisait pas tout une affaire. Quand elle le vit elle l'embrassa tendrement et finit par lui demander ce qu'il se passait.   
- Et bien, ça fait un an que l'on peut se voir tous les jours et 6 ans aujourd'hui, qu'on s'est promis de s'aimer.   
- Oui.   
Ginny lui sourit alors, heureuse d'être si proche de lui mais il ne l'avait pas fait venir pour juste lui dire ça. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle fut alors obligée de lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, bizarrement son regard fuyait celui de Ginny.   
- Ginevra Weasley...   
C'était la première fois que Severus l'appelait par son vrai nom et Ginny se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait jamais vu l'élu de son cœur ainsi, si sérieux, du moins avec elle.   
- ... veux-tu être ma femme ?   
Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il venait donc de la demander en mariage. Un bonheur fulgurant la traversa, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Alors que Snape lui passait une bague de fiançailles au doigt, Ginny réussit à articuler un faible oui, submergée par l'émotion. Il lui prit alors le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
La fête battait son plein à Poudlard et toute l'école avait été conviée à la fête. Ron se penchait vers Harry et Hermione.   
- N'empêche c'est avec Snape que ma sœur ce marie... qui aurait cru qu'il avait un cœur ?!   
- Ron !! Je te signal que c'est ton beau frère maintenant.   
- Justement !!!   
Harry les regardait se chamailler comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, eux aussi s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tôt. Il les laissa alors se dirigeant vers Ginny. Jamais il n'avait réussit à l'oublier et aujourd'hui encore il était jaloux de Severus, il aurait tant aimé être à sa place. Mais Ginny paraissait si heureuse et Severus aussi et tous deux méritaient sans doute plus que d'autre ce bonheur.   
- Félicitation Ginny et tous mes vœux de bonheur.   
- Harry, tu as pu venir finalement !   
Ils discutèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme du le quitter, le prêtre les attendait. Ce fut par une belle après midi de septembre que Ginevra Weasley et Severus Snape, s'unirent alors pour l'éternité par les liens du mariage.


	5. Réponses aux reviews

Voilà juste une petite page pour répondre a toute vos reviews (et encore merci de m'en avoir laissés!!! Mais n'hésitez pas à en poster d'autre ;)  
  
**Chapitre 1 :**

Thaele Ellia : Merci pour le nom de Ginny complet comme tu le remarquera par la suite je l'ai changé ;)

Naugthy reviewer : Effectivement je n'avais pas fait attention '

**Chapitre 3 :**

RezellossFan : désolé, c'est que mon français laisse un peu à désirer '

**Chapitre 4 :**

Thaele Ellia : Un petit Sevy-chou mais c'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée ça. Inspiration enclanchée, nouvelle idée de fiction niahaha

Edwige : tu as sans doute raison mais quand je repense qu'au départ elle devait ce limiter à être un one shot :p

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiers et merci à ceux qui ont apprécié ce couple grace à moi, c'est sans doute le meilleur compliment qu'on pouvait me faire.

**Un gros merci aussi a Thaele Ellia.**


End file.
